GS funny collection
by cagalli-rox
Summary: i decided to continue this by making this into a collection of funny stories. p.s. the chapters are not related in any way to Accident on phone. and have no relation to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm here with a short, funny one-shot. It's not intended to go anywhere I just thought it was pretty funny. So review kk? I'd like to here your thoughts! 

Cagalli rolled away from the ray of sun light that have been dazzling her, only to be met with the handsome face of the boy she met at the bar last night. 

"Hey beautiful, what did you think of last night."

"It was all right…" Cagalli mumbled through her yawn.

"Ya know what? I got to get going, but if you're interested…" The handsome boy turned to his night stand, and scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to her "you can call anytime you want.

"Alright, I'll keep in touch" Cagalli said as she got up to get dressed.

**Two Days Later**

The boy had a **package**! He was a wee bit fast but he was good nonetheless. Cagalli rolled over her fluffy blankets, and reached for the note the boy gave her. In neat printing the note read;

_Zala_

_859-9316_

Cagalli carefully dialed the number into her neon green phone. The phone rang, once, twice… As soon as the phone was picked up Cagalli summoned up her flirty tone "Hey Zala…"

"Speaking, who's this?" the voice was definitely similar to the boy's, somewhat deeper.

_He's teasing me…_was the first thought that came to Cagalli's head. But she decided to humor him nonetheless.

"Why it's Cagalli… You know, the girl you had in your bed just two days ago."

There was a pause. Cagalli frowned; did Zala run out of things to say already?

"I…I'll get my son to call you back." Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The phone was crashed into cradle. 

Cagalli felt her ears grow hot….. and groaned


	2. Chapter 2

I'm replacing my second chapter cuz it's too screwed up kk?

Rey was on MSN talking to Meer. Hoping she still have the CD he lent her.

However, Rey accidentally pressed ENTER before he pressed the letter 'd'

**MEER:**_** oh, Rey, I'd say I'm bigger than a C.**_

Rey quickly added 'd'

**MEER:**_** I'd say that's about right.**_

…_Rey passes out…_


	3. Chapter 3

One sunny morning Athrun was enjoying a walk around the block. When he saw a kid trying to reach a door bell, the kid could be no older than 7 and had obvious trouble reaching it.

Being the gentleman that he is, Athrun walked over and helped the kid ring the door bell, and made sure he pressed hard enough for the whole house to here it.

"Oh thank you sir!" The boy said with a big grin, "Quick let's make a break for it! Before anyone sees us!"

"….."TT


	4. Chapter 4

Kira is in a church praying, 

"Oh, father" Kira prayed "how long is ten thousand years to you"

"A blink of an eye" the lord answered.

"How much is ten billion dollars to you?" Kira asked again

"A speck of dust in the air" the lord answered again

"Oh, lord would you give me a speck of dust?" Kira asked

"Let me blink my eyes first." God replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The summer heat on Earth seemed to have reached heaven making the angel wipe furiously at his forehead. Grumbling about having to lead a soul in this kind of weather. 

Miriallia (did I spell her name right?) stepped out of a golden elevator that seemed to have been set on the cloud. Just as Miri was get nervous she saw a heavenly host walk towards her through a hall covered with clocks of all color and shape some even ran faster than the others.

"Hello, my name is Gabriel; you have lived a good life welcome to heaven blah, blah, blah." Gabriel said in a bored tone. 

"If you don't mind me asking sir," Miriallia asked "What's with all these clocks?"

"Every body on Earth have a clock Miss. And the more affaires you have the faster your clock runs." Gabriel explained, "and if you were loyal to your spouse your clock runs slow."

"Where is my husband Dearka's clock then?" Miri asked curious.

"God has already taken his clock and is using it as a ceiling fan."

…_Miriallia passes out…_


	6. Chapter 6

"What would you do if you only have 5 minutes left to live" Athrun asked Dearka and Milli.

"Have sex." Dearka said with out thinking.

"And what would you do with the other 4 minutes?" Milli rolled her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all those who reviewed！！From now on you can tell me who you want in one of my chapters and I'll do my best to upload one. Thx.

"Kira," Lacus said "why is it that every time I sing you go on the balcony?"

"I want everyone to know that I'm not beating you."


	8. Chapter 8

Kira was playing golf while Lacus sat and watched. Kira swung and the ball went to the middle of no where. "Sht I missed!" Kira cursed. 

Kira swung again, "Sht!"

"God will punish you for swearing you know." Lacus frowned at Kira.

However, Kira didn't listen. And swore again.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning came out of the clouds and struck Lacus dead.

"Sht I missed" a voice rang out from the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

After the war Kira and Shinn developed a strange obsession with telescopes…

"My telescope is so cool, I can see the stars in a thunderstorm!" Kira claims

"My telescope is so cool, I can see the moon at noon!" Shinn shot back

"My telescope is so good, I can see what you and your wife do in bed"

"If your telescope is as good as mine, you'd know that's not my wife, it's yours!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Athrun smiled contently as he finished his meal at the new French restaurant

Athrun smiled contently as he finished his meal at the new French restaurant. Suddenly a wave of panic hit him as he felt the pockets of his jacket. He lost his wallet…

Athrun: Here, I lost my wallet, but this should pay for my meal.

Athrun said as he gave the owner the necklace Cagalli gave him years ago.

Owner: What is it? Is it candy?

Athrun: No, it's a precious stone said to protect you from danger, it used to belong to the princess you know.

Owner: I won't take anything that isn't candy.

Athrun: But you can trade this for all the candy in the world!

Owner: …All the candy in the world…hmmmm…

Athrun: Yes!

Owner: That's all right, too much candy will give me cavities.

Athrun: ……….

TT


End file.
